Don't Be Afraid
by Kaybea13
Summary: Intertwining their fingers, Seamus whispered, "Don't be afraid," for he knew that Dean was probably fearing what he was feeling in his heart.  Dean/Seamus, Deamus Slash.  Set in year 5.


**A/N: I'm back with another Deamus fic. :) The idea came to me while listening to the song 'First Time' by Styx and as I was listening, the image of Dean and Seamus popped into my mind. So I guess this could be considered a songfic since the song gave me the idea. I wrote this in one sitting at around 2 this morning so sorry if there are some mistakes. I read through it when I woke up again later today and I didn't catch anything. Please review and if you love this, check out my other Deamus story 'Pudge and All'. **

**Warnings: BoyxBoy kissing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Harry Potter, that right belongs to JK Rowling, all characters are hers. I just like to take them for a few hours and then return them (almost) good as new. **

**Also, try reading it while listening to the song 'First Time' by Styx. It goes quite nicely as you're reading.**

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor Common room was empty, save for the two boys sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Everyone else had long retired to their dorms or had gone home for the winter holidays, but the boys had been so deep in conversation that they had lost track of time. The lamps around the room had all been extinguished; the fire and moonlight streaming in from the window making the room glow in a low light.<p>

The room was cold, but the glowing embers of the dying fire were keeping the boys, who were as different from each other as two people could be, warm. One boy, with a dark complexion, was sitting, a sketchpad on his knees staring at the fire trying to capture the beauty of the flickering flames on paper using only the charcoal pencil he had with him. He was abnormally tall for his age, standing at around six feet and very quiet. He usually kept to himself and didn't try to go out of his way to talk to someone. The pale boy next to him on the other hand, loved to meet new people and was extremely extroverted. Unlike his friend, he was on the short side standing at five foot three inches. He was watching his best mate as he drew the flickering flames in the moonlight.

Seamus loved the way the light of the moon was hitting Dean's face, causing him to have a sort of glow about him. He was mesmerized by his friend's beauty and didn't even try to shake the thought from his head. He knew that he loved the boy next to him, but he didn't know how to tell him. It was the eve of Christmas Eve and he knew that now was the perfect moment. No one was around, and the setting was nothing short of romantic. But how was he supposed to go about telling him? He was good with words, but right now, actions would speak louder than words as they always do.

Slowly, he reached out with his left hand, gently touching the taller boy's face with the tips of his fingers. He traced his jaw line, cupping his cheek. Seamus prayed that Dean wouldn't pull away, wouldn't hesitate and ruin this perfect moment.

Dean, his heart racing, stopped looking at the fire, instead turning his attention to Seamus. The light of the full moon streaming through the window shone like a spotlight on the two as Dean moved his hand to Seamus' face, mirroring his actions. Sky blue met chocolate brown as they stared into each other's eyes, searching for the emotions buried deep within, both wondering if the other could hear their heart pounding in their chest.

The Irish boy's other hand made his way to Dean's. He gently took the pencil from his grasp setting it gingerly on the sketchpad in order to not smudge the perfect picture. Intertwining their fingers, Seamus whispered, "_Don't be afraid_," for he knew that Dean was probably fearing what he was feeling in his heart. Dean was good at expressing his emotions through brushstrokes on canvas; Seamus, however, was able to express his emotions through actions.

Tenderly, Seamus brushed his thumb up and down Dean's cheek causing the taller, and older, boy to close his eyes. At that moment, it was just Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. No one else existed in the world. They knew no one would mind, Merlin, they knew even _they_ wouldn't mind if they were falling in love for the first time.

"_Don't be afraid of love."_ Seamus whispered again, adding more to his statement. This was what he wanted, what he had been dreaming of since day one of his friendship with Dean. He pulled Dean's face to his, brushing their lips lightly together. It was pure bliss feeling his best mate's lips upon his for the first time.

As they kissed, Seamus thought of all the metaphorical mountains they were climbing that night, each one representing a barrier they had broken down. Reaching forward, touching his face, Dean touching his in response, intertwining their fingers, and now their kiss; were each represented by one of those metaphorical mountains. Seamus, who was afraid of falling, took the risk of climbing each steep slope without safety gear. He knew it would be more difficult and dangerous, but would feel the most rewarding in the end.

They were now entering a new world to explore that night as Seamus ran his tongue along Dean's bottom lip. Dean opened the doors to that world when he parted his lips ever so slightly to allow Seamus to explore his mouth.

Ever since first year, they had been told they made quite a pair. Teachers talked about how they were inseparable, their dorm mates laughed at the fact they were never seen away from one another, and the girls didn't dare try to even attempt to get between them. They contrasted so differently, not just in height and ethnicity, but in personality, yet they were perfect for each other in every way. They made up the two halves of a whole, Yin and Yang, so different, but were crucial for the other's survival.

When the need for oxygen became too much for either one to bear, they broke apart, but not wanting to go too far, Dean rested his forehead against Seamus'. Looking into his blue eyes, the color of the sky on a cloudless day, Dean knew that they would be sharing many a lonely nights together. However, with Seamus by his side, he would never be lonely on those nights. He knew now that he no longer needed to be shy because it was okay, Seamus understood exactly how he was feeling. The feelings he used to be so afraid of were gone, perished when Seamus' lips had first brushed up against his.

Dean finally confident with what he was feeling, whispered against the bruised skin of Seamus' lips, "_I'm not afraid."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please favorite, alert, but most important REVIEW! Reviews are what kep me going, that and random Tumblr posts about my stories saying how good they are. **

**-Kaybea**


End file.
